Johto Legendary Beasts Battle Royale
Johto Legendary Trio Battle Royale is a What-If? Death Battle featuring the three legendary beasts, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou.Someone abandoned it,and it has been adopted by LionKeybladeWielder. Description Entei vs Raikou vs Suicune!!Who will triumph among the three?Who is the strongest?Who will die? It's time to decide the best!Thunder vs Water vs Fire! Interlude Boomstick:Lion,this is really a huge stretch. Wiz:More guys? Lion:Relax,he's only here for this battle. PeanutButterGamer:So yeah.Thunder.Water.Fire. Wiz:The most popular of elements. Boomstick:When making this legendary trio,Nintendo had the right idea. Lion:Raikou,the Thunder Pokemon who blitzes through Johto. PBG:Entei,the Volcano Pokèmon who erupts volcanoes with one roar. Wiz:And Suicune,the Aurora Pokèmon who purifies the springs.For this battle,we're using no EVs,just 31 IVs on everything.No Trainer influence whatsoever,only moves naturally obtainable,level 100 Pokèmon from Gen 6.So let's begin and find out who would win...a Death battle. Raikou (Cue HeartGold and SoulSilver Raikou Theme) PBG:Raikou is the Pokèmon that summons the Thunder,zaps everything and...does things. Wiz:Along with the other three Johto Beasts,Raikou was burned down in the Burnt Tower,but later resurrected as a legendary Pokèmon by Ho-Oh. Lion:Raikou is a speedster,and is blessed with a base 90 HP,85 Attack,75 Defense,115 Special Attack and Speed,and 100 Special Defense.The Mythical Pokemon total of 580. Boomstick:Raikou's first move is the 80 power Extrasensory,a Psychic Special which sometimes makes the target flinch and unable to attack.Discharge is an Electric Special at 80 power,and Bite is a Dark move which deals flinches.Leer weakens the opponents Defense,and Thundershock is a downgraded Thunderbolt,Paralysis included. PBG:Roar makes the target flee,which is useless in Death Battle,and Quick Attack is a Priority move,meaning it lands first,but at low power. Wiz:Spark is a quick shock tackle which paralyzes,and Reflect ups Raikou's Defense drastically. Lion:Thunder Fang is an Electric Bite,and Crunch decreases his opponents Defense. Boomstick:Calm Mind boosts Raikou's Special Attack and Special Defense,and Rain Dance ups the power of water moves and the accuracy of Thunder,a gigantic volt of Thunder that is basically an upgraded Thunderbolt. PBG:But Raikou's Electric typing leaves him vulnerable to Ground Attacks,and Ground Pokèmon are immune to his Electric moves. Boomstick:But the Electric Beast is far from a pushover,he rode through time and was among the Pokèmon who put down Team Rocket!No reason to mock this big bolt of Thunder! (Ethan encounters Raikou in Johto) Entei (Cue HGSS Entei Theme) PBG:Entei,the Volcano Pokemon. Wiz:Like the others,this legendary beast died in the Burnt Tower and was revived by Ho-Oh. Boomstick:Entei's 580 total is made of 115 HP,115 equal Attack,85 Defense,90 Special Attack,75 Special Defense,and 100 Speed. Lion:His level 1 moves are Sacred Fire,a Special powerful Fire move which burns you.Eruption is more powerful when he's low on HP,with a base 150.Extrasensory makes you flinch,Lava Plume burns you,Bite is a Flinch move,and Leer does something that lowers Defense. PBG:Ember is Fire type Thundershock,dealing burns,and Roar makes you flee,like the useless in battle thing it is. Wiz:Fire Spin traps opponents in a vortex for a while,disabling their escape,and Stomp is a- Boomstick:CURBSTOMP!Entei must win!Flinch move! Wiz:Ahem.Flamethrower is a more powerful Ember,dealing burns and Swagger,while strengthening the opponent vastly,may leave them confused,AKA hurting themselves.Fire Fang is a melee fire attack,dealing flinches and burns. Lion:And Calm Mind is...well you know. PBG:And finally,there's Fire Blast,a very powerful burn move that deals lotsa freakin balls damage. Wiz:But sadly,Entei's low Defenses leave him vulnerable.And the Fire Typing gives him a weakness to Water,Rock and Ground. Boomstick:But don't underestimate Entei!He ran through time and battled Team Rocket,helping in their defeat! (Ethan encounters Entei in Johto) Suicune (Cue HGSS Suicune Theme) Wiz:Suicune was burnt to death with Raikou and Suicune in the Burnt Tower.Revived by legendary Bird Ho-Oh,Suicune roamed alongside the two until they split apart.Suicune's base stats are 100 HP,75 Attack,115 Defense and Special Defense,90 Special Attack and 85 Speed. Boomstick:Her original moves are Hydro Pump,a powerful Water move which doesn't really land much.Extrasensory,we've talked about before.Bite flinches you.Tailwind increases the party's Speed. Lion:Leer lowers Defense,and BubbleBeam is a spurt of Bubbles that cause a Speed Decrease.Rain Dance increases Suicune's water power.Gust is a tornado. PBG:The Aurora Beam is an Ice move that lowers the target's Attack,and Mist keeps her protected from stat modifications. Wiz:Mirror Coat deflects Special Moves for one shot,and Ice Fang flinches you,with a freeze chance. Boomstick:And finally,Calm Mind and Blizzard increase Special Attack and Defense and deal powerful,freeze-chance Ice damage respectively. Lion:But Suicune lacks offenses,and is low on them.Besides,the Water typing means a Fire and Electric weakness. PBG:But don't underestimate Suicune.She's rode through time and battled in the fight,ultimately causing the downfall of Team Rocket. (Suicune and Ethan's battle in Kanto begin) Pre-Death Battle Wiz:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! A forest in Johto. Three beast like Pokèmon were relaxing a short distance away from each other.The Legendary Beasts of Johto.Entei,Raikou and Suicune.Each of them sensed an enormous power nearby.Each other. Suicune walked out of the lake where she was relaxing.Something roared in the distance.Suicune ran off to investigate. Meanwhile,Raikou was watching from atop a cliff.A nearby howl startled the Pokèmon,and soon after he ran off to find the source of it. Far off,Entei was resting in a small cave.The nearby snarls eventually got to him,and so he rose to find the beast that caused It. At the forest clearing,three Pokèmon-Raikou,Entei and Suicune appeared at the same time.They glared at the Pokèmon at either side,and then crouched down in an offensive position.Only one could survive. FIGHT! Raikou roars and pounces on Entei,but Entei dodges and tries to bite Suicune's throat.Suicune howls,but Raikou jumps at Entei and shocks him with Spark. Entei stumbles backwards and stomps Raikou's head.Raikou roars and Entei breathes fire on him.Suicune then launches Aurora Beam at Entei,leaving Raikou time to recover. Suicune then howls and BubbleBeams Entei,slowing him down.Raikou uses Reflect,defending himself from melee attacks. Entei roars and uses Sacred Fire on Suicune,burning the Aurora Pokèmon.Suicune howls in agony,then concentrates and uses Calm Mind,boosting her Special stats.She then uses Mirror Coat,deflecting an oncoming shock from Raikou. Entei roars and runs at Suicune,but Raikou pounces on his back.They struggle,but Suicune uses Blizzard,encasing both Pokèmon in solid ice.Raikou is stuck Crunching Entei's head. Suicune then relaxes herself and uses Tailwind,increasing herself in Speed before the other two thaw out. Raikou shocks Suicune as soon as they thaw out,but she dodges it easily.She then uses Gust on Entei,blowing him away.Entei roars and uses...Errr...Roar,then Fire Blasts Raikou,causing the Electric Beast to roar and run off in agony. Entei then turns to Suicune,and they clash Hydro Pump and Sacred Fire.The Hydro Pump easily overpowers Sacred Fire,knocking down Entei.Entei roars one last time,before Suicune's Extrasensory flinches him. Suicune then proceeds to create a rainstorm with Rain Dance,then grabs Entei with her whips,then uses Hydro Pump on his mouth,filling him with water until Entei turns blue,then goes pale,his eyeballs disappearing,leaving blank,dead eyes in their place. Suicune sighs and runs back to the lake to recover,but at the lake,a bolt of Thunder catches up with her. Suicune turns around to face Raikou,who roars and zaps her.Suicune retaliates with Mirror Coat,but Raikou pounces on her.She tries to struggle and escape,but Raikou bites down on her throat via Thunder Fang,causing her to let out a dying howl as Thunder Fang slowly kills her.Raikou then lets go,and Suicune's dead corpse slumps to the ground. KO! Results PBG:Called it. Boomstick:NO! Lion:The Pokèmon shared feats,and were pretty evenly matched stat wise.But while each of them had different disadvantages-Raikou the worst movepool,Suicune the lack of offenses,and Entei's somewhat unbalanced stats,the battle depended on one thing-typing. Wiz:Suicune is Water Type,countering Entei's Fire,and Raikou is Electric,which counters Suicune.But when it came down to it,neither of the other legendary beasts could hurt Raikou much.And our stat table here will extra convince you. Special Attack Raikou>Entei>Suicune Attack: Entei>Raikou>Suicune Defense: Suicune>Entei>Raikou HP Entei>Suicune> Raikou Special Defense Suicune>Raikou>Entei Speed: Raikou>Entei>Suicune Lion:Suicune is screwed stat wise,but Defense is very important,and the type advantage is another thing.So Entei lost.Raikou beat Suicune because neither Entei nor Suicune were Super Effective against the typing-Electric. Boomstick:Raikou was the best beast after all. Wiz:The winner is Raikou. Lion:Zap zap zappity zap! Next Time Next Time on Death Battle... Weegee Time! Luigi! vs... Hands off my bread! Falco Lombardi! Trivia * This is LionKeybladeWielder's first adopted Battle Royale,and first completed adopted battle. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016